


The Six Samurai

by TMNT252



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime & Manga - Freeform, Multi, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT252/pseuds/TMNT252
Summary: 6 chosen people were granted power of the legendary Six Samurai and they have to defend the earth from a evil Samurai name Daredevil Shien.





	The Six Samurai

Chapter one: The rise of the Dark Samurai

Location: Irou's House

Shien's Advisor: Irou get up you're going to be late for Enishi's marriage ceremony.

Irou: Ah, come on few more minutes of sleep.

Character: Irou

Age: 21

Description: black long hair, wearing a black kimono, and black sandals.

Shien's Advisor: But its urgent please gets up.

Irou: What! (Sigh) O.k. gives me a minute to change into my kimono.

10 minutes pass

Irou: O.K lets go

Shien's Advisor: (Sigh) Lets hurry it starts in a few minutes.

Location: Shien's Dojo

Shien's Advisor: Come on Irou we're almost there hurry.

Irou: O.K OK I'm running as fast as I can.

At Shien's Dojo

Enishi: Alright it's time to start the marriage ceremony.

Character: Enishi

Age: 26

Description: Black pony tail, bright green and yellow kimono, and wooden sandals

The entire party guests starting cheering.

Shien's Advisor: (Pant) we made it. Now let's get to the ceremony

Irou: O.K

Irou and Shien's Advisor walked towards the door to Shien's Dojo.

Explosion and Party guests Started screaming

Irou: What's going on?

Shien's Advisor: I basically don't know what is going how but it's happening inside the dojo.

Irou: I'm going to check it out what is going on you just stay put O.K

Shien's Advisor: O.K

Irou left and ran towards Shien's Dojo to see what is going on.

Irou: (looking while in shock) what the heck is that thing?

Demons came out of the flames and starting attacking people from left to right devouring people souls.

Male Guest: Run, run for your life.

Irou: I…..I have to do something…But what?

A demon looks at Irou and starting running right towards him but a blue spirit in purple samurai armor came and pushes the demon aside.

?: Are you ok?

Irou: Yeah, who are you?

Spirit of the Six Samurai: I'm the Spirit of the Six Samurai at your service.

Character: Spirit of the Six Samurai

Age: Unknown

Description: Blue flame spirit body and purple samurai armor.

Spirit of the Six Samurai: you show bravery to help the citizens out of the dojo.

Irou: Well, thank you.

Demon attack the Spirit of the Six Samurai from behind.

Irou: Look out!

Irou: grabbed a wooden sword and made a slash on the demon's body and the demon disappear.

Spirit of the Six Samurai: Thank you.

Irou: (smile) your welcome

Spirit of the Six Samurai: You have the skills to be a Samurai of Legend.

Irou: (confused) The Samurai of Legend?

Spirit of the Six Samurai: The Samurai of Legend is Six Samurai with different Elemental power. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. They defend the world against demons who try to take over your world and make it in their own image.

Irou: Wow

Spirit of the Six Samurai: So do you want to be a Samurai of Legend?

Irou think about it over and mad his decision.

Irou: Yes, I want to be the Samurai of Legend and join you to fight the demons

Spirit of the Six Samurai: O.K

Spirit of the Six Samurai start saying a magically chant.

Spirit of the Six Samurai: Power of the Dark Samurai grants Irou your power to defend the world from evil.

Black smokes surround Irou and transforming his kimono in to a kimono with Dark Purple Samurai armor with a Dark Saber. Demons stop attacking people and look at the black smoke slowly disappearing.

Irou: Demons, You better watch out because with the power of the Darkness. I'm Irou, The Samurai of Dark!

End of Chapter one.


End file.
